youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Jim Harper
| alias = The Guardian | race = Human | gender = Male | hair colour = | relatives = | affiliation = Cadmus | powers = | first = 1 | voice = Crispin Freeman }} The Guardian is the head of security at Cadmus' Washington, D.C. facility. Personality The Guardian is a calm level headed figure of authority. Unlike his employer, Dr. Desmond he tends to be a bit more open minded on certain issues and will seek a peaceful resolution is possible. This annoys Desmond to no end and he often has to use Guardian G-Gnome to make him see his way. Characteristics The Guardian wears a golden helmet and golden shoulder and wrist pads that partially hide a dark blue jump suit. History Guardian became employed by Cadmus (or was possibly brainwashed) and was put in charge of security. On July 4, a small fire broke out at the Cadmus street level. Soon after, a G-Gnome reported three intruders on sub level 26. Dr. Desmond, his employer waved aside the concerns said that if an intruder had broken into Cadmus, he would have noticed. Nevertheless, Guardian took a squad to investigate and stumbled upon the trio of Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash. Guardian did try to resolve the situation peacefully but when Kid Flash brought up the subject of Cadmus making weapons, Guardians G-Gnome forced Guardian to resort to violence. After a short fight with the group the trio of sidekicks fled and headed for Project Kr and locked themselves in. After Desmond activated Project Kr which turned out to be a clone of Superman, Desmond ordered Guardian to put Superboy back in his pod. Guardian said that he didn't see the harm in letting the boy "stretch his legs", but Desmond again used the G-Gnomes to surpress his will. When Superboy broke the three sidekicks out, Guardian, Desmond and Dubbilex tried to cut them off in several areas before surrounding them at sub level 1. The G-Gnomes used their telekinetic powers to send the four, minus Superboy to sleep before Dubbilex explained that it was he who set the fire and gave him directions to leave the building in hopes that Superboy would free all his genomorph 'brothers'. The G-Gnomes soon woke the four and released their control on the Guardian who said that he would deal with Desmond. However, when Desmond transformed himself into the monster Blockbuster, the Guardian was quickly knocked unconcious. When he woke up, he discovered that Desmond was defeated, the Cadmus building was demolished, and the Justice League arrived. He told his version of the story to the League. Later, the The Cadmus Board of Directors appointed him as the new head at their DC branch. On his first day, Guardian appointed Dr. Spence as acting chief scientist and declared no more G-Gnomes would be used to suppress wills nor would there be any more secret breeding projects, and that he would usher in a new "gentler, kinder Cadmus". Appearances References Production notes * This is Guardian's first animated appearance. * In the comics, Jim Harper is related to Roy Harper (Speedy/Red Arrow), being his great-uncle. In the series, the two characters are voiced by the same actor, Crispin Freeman. * Guardian, like Dubbilex and Darkseid is a 4th-world character created by Jack Kirby. By long-standing practice, DC nearly always gives creator credit to Kirby's 4th-world characters, similarly to the creator credits for Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman. * In Kirby's original DNA Project stories (the origin of Cadmus) Guardian is a clone of the original Jim Harper who was killed in action-- a creation of "The Project". There is a reference to this during "Fireworks" when Dubbilex refers to Guardian as "brother", a term he usually reserves for other genomorphs. Category:Cadmus Category:Characters Category:Superhero Category:Male